


First Thanksgiving

by LordofLezzies



Series: On the Edge [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison celebrates her first Thanksgiving with Meredith and her friends.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: On the Edge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853950
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	First Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/gifts).



She and Meredith had coordinated in advance. Meredith would leave for work, narrowly escaping her frantic roommate and Addison would step in, they hadn’t counted on George’s family bursting in, but it still worked out. Meredith escaped the house to spend Thanksgiving at the hospital and Addison was preparing a turkey with Izzie, who as it turned out knew nothing about cooking turkey. Luckily Addison had some experience and Stevens was good at following directions. They worked silently until the turkey was in the oven and Izzie started moving around grabbing various vegetables, a huge sack of potatoes, mini marshmallows, and seasonings and placed them on the counter.

“Addison?” The blonde looked lost as she stared at her with the classic deer in headlights expression. The redhead nodded in response. “I have no idea what the hell I’m doing,” she exclaimed and Addison chuckled.

“I’ve made Thanksgiving dinner once, and that was in a vein attempt to impress my ex-mother-in-law, but I guess that’s one more time than everyone that lives here,” she sighed. They worked together, mashing potatoes, preparing a green bean casserole, candied yams, stuffing, an apple pie and a pumpkin pie. “Why did you volunteer to cook Thanksgiving dinner if you’ve never done it before?” Addison asked as they mashed the potatoes. Izzie turned the mixer off.

“George, Meredith, Cristina, and Alex feel like family,” she said softly. “Every other year, modeling, it, it felt fake, they’re my friends, and we might not always get along or agree or whatever, but they’re my people I guess,” Izzie shrugged. Addison smiled and pulled two glasses from the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Sauvignon Blanc she had hidden in the vegetable crisper, pouring them each a glass.

“I’ll drink to that,” Addison said pushing the glass towards the blonde who picked it up with a grin. Their glasses clinked and they sipped their wine before returning to the mashed potatoes. Preston and Cristina came, but Yang slipped out for alcohol, which Addison knew meant she’d likely end up at the hospital with Meredith. As it turned out Preston was knowledgable about cooking which put Izzie at ease.

“You planned that, with Meredith this morning,” Izzie accused as they slipped the pies into the oven, and Addison grinned.

“Be thankful, Meredith’s cooking would send us all to the hospital with food poisoning,” Addison laughed and Izzie and Preston joined her. Addison enjoyed the morning and afternoon spent in the kitchen, and when Cristina returned, followed by Meredith and Alex they sat down for dinner and it was the best Thanksgiving she could remember. Joe and Walter had left for the bar, Preston and Cristina had slipped out shortly after and Alex and Izzie had made themselves scarce which left Addison and Meredith cleaning up in the kitchen.

“Thanks for today,” Meredith whispered as she pecked Addison’s cheek.

“It was nothing, I enjoyed myself,” she whispered back with a grin and Meredith tried to stifle a yawn. “How about you let me finish putting the stuffing away and you make yourself comfortable in the living room,” Addison suggested and Meredith nodded. The redhead grinned as she watched her girlfriend slip out of the kitchen. She took her time wiping the counter down and loading the dishwasher and nearly 20 minutes had passed when she finally made her way into the living room. 

Meredith was curled up in the love seat with her head tucked into a pillow against the arm. Addison smiled and walked back to the kitchen to grab the camera and she snapped a photo of her adorable girlfriend, before pulling the throw blanket off of the couch and draping it over her. She leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you Meredith,” she whispered softly and the blonde smiled.

“Hmm, love you too Addie,” she mumbled before opening her eyes with a small smile. “Let’s go to bed,” she added as she reached for Addison’s hand. As they walked hand in hand up the stairs to Meredith’s bedroom, Addison smiled. This was far better than any Thanksgiving with her ex-husband and his family. She hoped that it was the first of many wonderful Thanksgiving celebrations with Meredith Grey.


End file.
